Totally Opposite
by floppy-fluttercord
Summary: Ahora sin los elementos de la armonía, Discord puede volver a los viejos hábitos, pero no quiere decepcionar a cierta tímida pegaso Advertencia: Fluttercord -RE-SUBIDO-
1. Nuevos sentimientos

**Hola.. XDDDD Bueno se estarán preguntando.. ¿Por qué borraste el otro y lo resubiste?**

**T-T Lo siento.. Aprendi a nunca dejar el fanfic abierto cuando tus primitos vienen de visita -_-***

**Estoy enojada por que tenia reviews!... en fin .**

…

**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic!**

**ADVERTENCIA: ES FLUTTERCORD!**

….

Para vencer a esas enormes plantas que estaban invadiendo ponyville, Twilight,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,Applejack y Fluttershy tuvieron que sacrificar los elementos de la armonía, por suerte, todo salió de maravilla y todos estaban felices de ello…bueno…cierto draconequus no tanto.

Después de todo , A él le tocaba limpiar el desastre que sus plantas habían causado, Luego de haber terminado se fue a la casa de Fluttershy solo para tomar un descanso, cuando se dio cuenta de algo…

''No lo entiendo, los elementos de la armonía, ya no están y yo aquí sin hacer nada, debería de ir y desatar algo de caos por ponyville''- pensó Discord-'' pero… Fluttershy se enfadara y no quería ser mi amiga otra vez''

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensó frunció el seño.

''¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que piense esa débil pegaso?, Ella no es rival para mi, ¡Le tiene miedo a su propia sombra!''.

Sin embargo, sintió culpa al pensar asi de su única amiga, Eso es lo que era, su única amiga, no quería perderla, ella es la única pony en la que podía confiar, ella era la única que lo entendía y desde luego era la única que no lo culpaba o se enfadaba cuando él hacia una ''pequeña'' broma, ella comprendía que él era el mismísimo caos…

Discord sonrió.

''Supongo, que ella si me importa realmente, ella es tan amable conmigo… Ho! su melena es tan suave y huele a flores, es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella, y su voz es hermosa, todo en ella es hermoso''.

Discord Abrió los ojos como platos.

''Uh-ho…''

…..

Discord miraba por la ventana a Fluttershy, quien estaba enseñando a volar a las aves.

''Argh, Necesito consejos''-Dijo Discord.'' Pero…¿De quién?''

¿Twilight?, Ella no le agradaba.

¿Celestia?, Peor!

Esto iba a ser difícil….

''¡LO TENGO¡''Discord exclamo para luego chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer.

…

Zecora, pudo por fin volver a su cabaña en el bosque Everfree, Las plantas fuera de control habían invadido su hogar ocasionando que ella tuviera que irse, Acomodo todo como antes y se paro sobre una pezuña, para luego empezar a meditar.

Sin embargo, algo interrumpió su meditación, apareciendo de repente y haciendo que la cebra perdiera su equilibrio, Zecora miro sorprendida.

''Discord!, Que impresión, ¿Qué haces aquí interrumpiendo mi meditación?''.

''Bueno, Supongo que necesito un consejo y al parecer tu eres buena dándolos'' Dijo Discord.

''Si necesitas un consejo, soy ideal para ello, Ahora sin rodeos, ¿En qué te aconsejo?'' Dijo la cebra.

''Perfecto!, Bueno ,Creo que me enamore de cierta… Err Pony, ¿Qué hago para dejar de sentir ese sentimiento?''.

Zecora se quedo pasmada.

''Esa no es una opción, ¿siquiera sabes si ella siente lo mismo por vos?'' Zecora pregunto.

''Ho pfff, Vamos!, ¿Crees que alguien sentiría algo así por mi?''

''Yo no sacaría conclusiones tan apresuradas si fuera tú, ¿Quién es la pony que te gusta?'' La cebra cuestiono.

''Err.. Es Fluttershy'' Dijo Discord mirando hacia otro lado.

'' Fluttershy, la que portaba el elemento de la bondad, ¿Por qué no investigas un poco más? Quizás ella te corresponda''

''Bien'' Gruño Discord ''Deberías dejar de rimar, es irritante'' Dicho esto chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció.

Zecora rodo sus ojos y suspiro.

….

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, no se si les va a gustar, pero veremos como me va :S**

**Ho por cierto! My Little Pony no me pertenece… :3**


	2. La invitación

**_ me han dado buenos consejos, Intentare hacer los capítulos mucho más largos!_**

**- Actualizo cada 3 días, lo máximo 1 semana, a menos si sucede algo, pero yo aviso :3**

* * *

¿Enserio Zecora creía que Fluttershy sería capaz de enamorarse de el?

Es difícil enamorarse de Discord, Sobre todo por su reputación, Además, ¿Qué es lo que los otros ponis pensarían?, Las amigas de Fluttershy ni siquiera confiaban de él, ¿Qué pasaría si él y Fluttershy lograran ser más que amigos?.

El no quería que Fluttershy se vea perjudicada en todo esto.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no noto que una pony estaba presente.

''¿Discord?''

El Draconequus se sobresalto.

''¡Fluttershy!''

''Ho, L-lo siento no quería asustarte, solo me preocupe por ti, Estabas bastante silencioso, eso no es común en ti''

''No hace falta disculparse mi querida Flutteshy, Solo estaba pensando, eso es todo''

''Esta bien'' dijo sonriendo ''Me preguntaba…¿Quieres ir cenar conmigo?''

'''¿Encerio?'' Discord intento contener la emoción ''Perfecto!, Solo tú y yo-''

'' Mis amigas y las princesas'' Dijo inocentemente la pegaso.

''Tus amigas y las princ~'' La emoción cambio a enfado'' espera… ¿Qué?''.

"Vamos Discord, Se que ellas no te agradan, pero será divertido, la Princesa Celestia nos invito a su castillo, así ella y Twilight pueden conversar sobre futuros planes que tiene para Twilight, quizás te agraden mas las chicas si pasas un rato con ellas"

"Por más que me gustaría pasar tiempo con tus amigas y las Princesas Luna y Molestia, Paso" Dijo Discord cruzando los brazos.

"Por favor Discord, Celestia dijo que podíamos quedarnos unas semanas en el castillo, así que podemos pasar más tiempo juntos" Dijo Fluttershy.

En ese momento Fluttershy hizo una cara de suplica, que resultaba realmente tierna, Discord no se le podía resistir, Además, pasarían más tiempo juntos.

"Por favor"

"Argh, Esta bien, pero que conste que solo lo hago por ti" Sonrío Discord.

Fluttershy abrazo a Discord con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Muchas gracias Discord!, Te prometo que la pasaras bien"

Discord vacilo, pero luego sonrío y le devolvió el abrazo a Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

"Si tu lo dices, mi querida Fluttershy"

Tal vez enamorarse, No era tan malo.

* * *

"Fluttershy, ¿Enserio no quieres que te ayude a empacar?, lo puedo hacer en un segundo" Dijo Discord.

"Muchas gracias Discord, pero está bien, Me gusta empacar, Hoooo espero que pueda tener otra oportunidad con la fauna de allí"

"¿De qué hablas?" Pregunto Discord.

"Bueno…Cuando fui a la gran gala del galope, estaba muy emocionada por ver la maravillosa fauna que había allí, pero los Animales huían de mi, así que por tener la atención de ellos, me obsesione tanto que me volví algo loca, Hasta idee trampas para los pobres animalitos"

"¿Tanto así?" Dijo un tanto sorprendido Discord.

"Si" Dijo algo apenada.

Discord largo una pequeña risa, y luego se perdió en la pegaso, era difícil imaginársela como maniática por cómo se describía esa noche, ella era tan tierna, y cuando hablaba con su dulce voz, Discord puede jurar que se le explota su corazón.

Fluttershy estaba terminando de empacar, cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Discord hacia ella, la pegaso se sonrojo y escondió su cara bajo su melena para entonces ya había terminado.

"Mm… Le dije a twilight que las alcanzaría allá, ¿te importaría si usamos tu magia para ir para allá?, Seguro las chicas ya llegaron y tendré tiempo de sobra para instalarme en mi habitación"

"Por supuesto mi querida Fluttershy! Estaremos allí en un santiamén" Dijo Discord chasqueando sus dedos.

* * *

Twilight,Spike,Applejack,Pinkie Pie,Rarity y Rainbow Dash terminaron de instalarse en sus respectivas habitaciones.

"No puedo creer que estaremos 1 mes cerca de Discord" Dijo Rarity disgustada "Más vale que no me juegue ninguna broma"

"Hablando de Discord, ¿Dónde está?" Dijo Twilight.

"¿Importa?" Rainbow Dash pregunto.

"Bueno…" empezó Twilight "No lo hemos visto desde el incidente de las plantas fuera de control, ¿y si no regreso al castillo?, podría estar en cualquier lugar ejerciendo caos!"

Todas abrieron sus ojos como platos.

"Tranquilas, Todavía no sabemos si él se encuentra aquí" Dijo Spike mirando a todos lados hasta que visualmente se encuentra con la princesa Celestia "Miren! Allá está la Princesa Celestia, preguntemos"

Twilight y las demás corrieron hacia la Princesa Celestia.

"Hola, Twilight y hola a las demás, bienvenidas" Dijo cortésmente Celestia.

"Gracias Princesa" Agradeció Twilight.

"¿Dónde está Discord?" Pregunto Celestia.

Todas se quedaron en estado de shock.

"Eso es lo que le íbamos a preguntar princesa, Creíamos que estaría devuelta en el castillo" Dijo Twilight ya algo alarmada.

La princesa estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Discord y Fluttershy se manifestaron en la habitación.

Celestia fue la primera en hablar.

"Discord, Creíamos que-…"

"¿Qué había vuelto a mi viejo habito, y estaba causando caos por todo Ponyville?" Dijo Discord "Hoo ¿Tú crees que YO sería capaz de eso?" Pregunto fingiendo estar herido por lo que pensaban.

"¿Cómo sabemos si no hiciste nada malo?" Dijo Rainbow Dash dudando de él.

Discord levando una ceja mientras que Fluttershy dijo:

"El no hizo nada malo, estuvo conmigo todo el día, es más me ayudo con algunos animales, ¿Enserio todavía desconfían de Discord?"

"Bueno, el incidente de las plantas no nos ayudo mucho a la hora de confiar más en el" Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Que rencorosas" Murmuro Discord.

"Bueno, la cena estará lista en unos minutos, Fluttershy siéntete libre de instalarte en tu nueva habitación" Dijo Celestia.

"Muchas gracias Princesa" Dijo Fluttershy haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Quieres que te indique por donde es?"

Discord interrumpió.

"Yo lo hago, Princesa Molest… Digo Celestia" Dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Celestia puso una ligera cara de enfado.

* * *

Fluttershy y Discord recorrieron algunos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta.

"Esta será tu habitación" Dijo Discord "¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?"

Flutershy rio por lo bajo nunca había visto a Discord tan emocionada

"¿Qué es lo mejor?"

"Tu habitación esta alado de la mía"

"Eso suena agradable, Discord" Dijo Fluttershy poniendo su maleta arriba de su cama.

"En realidad, Celestia no te asigno esta habitación, pero estaba lejos de mi" Se acerco a Fluttershy y le susurro al odio "No le digas nada" Dijo Discord con una mirada cómplice.

Fluttershy rio "Sera nuestro secreto Discord".

Aprovechando que Discord estaba tan cerca, Fluttershy le dio un beso en la mejilla y Discord estaba casi tan rojo como Big Mac.

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos a cenar" Dijo Fluttershy Dirigiéndose a la puerta "¿Vienes?" pregunto volteando a verlo.

"Emm, Luego te alcanzo ¿Si?"

"Está bien" Dijo la pegaso yéndose del lugar.

Discord solo vio como Fluttershy se iba…

"¿Podría ser que ella….? No, imposible.."

Discord suspiro y se dirigió a la mesa, Observo a todas las ponis sentadas y dijo:

"Esta será una larga noche"


	3. La cena

Todos estaban sentados admirando la comida que lucía realmente deliciosa, ninguna pony está hablando, solo ponían atención a sus respectivos platos, Fluttershy lo había pensado muy bien, ella debía encontrar la forma de que Discord pase un tiempo a solas con cada una de las ponies, era la única forma de que las chicas vieran lo agradable que era Discord, Pero no solo Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Twilight,Pinkie Pie y Applejack debían colaborar,Discord también, Esto no seria fácil Discord también esta aséptico de sus amigas, Suspiro y rompió el silencio:

"Em Disculpen" Dijo la pegaso llamando la atención de las ponies "He estado pensando y creo que cada una de ustedes debería pasar un tiempo a solas con Discord" Dijo tímidamente.

Discord casi se atraganto con la comida mientras que las demás se les había caído la mandíbula al suelo, Rainbow Dash se puso a la defensiva.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué queríamos pasar tiempo con él?" Dijo mirándolo.

"Porque es la única forma de que se puedan llevar bien, Discord no es tan malo y quiero que ustedes lo vean por sí mismas, Así dejan de desconfiar de el" Dijo Fluttershy.

"Me niego" Dijo molesta Rainbow Dash.

"Ni que yo quiera pasar el tiempo con ustedes" Dijo Discord Cruzándose de brazos.

"Creo que es una buena idea" Dijo la princesa Celestia.

Todos la miraron

"Pasar tiempo con Discord es una buena forma de comprobar si Fluttershy está en lo cierto" Miro a Fluttershy "Me parece maravilloso de tu parte que intentes que tus amigos se lleven bien Fluttershy" Miro a las demás "¿Qué opinan mis pequeñas ponies?

Las ponies se miraron entre sí, inseguras de esto, pero luego asintieron.

Fluttershy Sonrio de oreja a oreja "Perfecto!" Miro a Discord "¿Discord qué opinas?"

Discord Miro a las demás y luego a la pegaso, que estaba haciendo cara de cachorrito, Realmente odiaba cuando ella hacia eso, sabe que él no se le puede resistir.

El Suspiro "Bien, Lo intentare"

Fluttershy realmente estaba feliz y abrazo a Discord dándole un gracias, Esto hizo que él Se sonrojara, Luego cuando Fluttershy dejo de abrazarlo, el miro a las ponies, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta, Se sintió aliviado, Sin embargo, La Princesa Luna vio esto y pensó:

"¿Acaso Discord esta….?, Tengo que hablar de esto con mi hermana luego"

* * *

Al fin todos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Mañana realmente seria un día largo, Discord se dirigió a su habitación no se había dado cuenta de que Fluttershy lo estaba siguiendo, Se recostó y se percato de que Fluttershy estaba ahí.

"¿Fluttershy, Que haces aquí?"

"Solo he venido a agradecerte, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero estoy orgullosa de que aceptaras" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Creo que no será un problema"

Fluttershy Suspiro "Realmente espero que no lo sea"

Discord sonrió e hiso un gesto para que Fluttershy se sentara en la cama, la pegaso obedeció "Flutters, te prometo que todo estará bien, Me portare bien con tus amigas"

Fluttershy abrazo a Discord sonriendo "Se que lo harás".

Discord le devolvió el abrazo, Se mantuvieron así por un rato hasta que los 2 cayeron dormidos.

* * *

"Tia" Dijo Luna a su hermana "Tengo que hablar contigo"

"Claro, Luna" Dijo escribiendo en unos pergaminos "Dime lo que pasa"

"Es muy poco probable, pero creo que a Discord le gusta Fluttershy"

Celestia dejo los pergaminos a un lado "¿Por qué dices que le gusta?"

"Cuando Fluttershy lo abrazo, El se sonrojo, Lo cual sorprende mucho de él"

Celestia lo pensó "Creo que podrías estar en lo cierto, Pero no podemos estar muy seguras"

"El hecho que Discord este enamorado de ella, ¿Es bueno o malo?" Dijo Luna sin estar segura.

"Bueno, Se podrá decir que antes de que Fluttershy lo considero como un amigo, Discord estaba solo, El caos era lo único que el tenia, Fluttershy es la que mantiene a Discord lejos de conquistar Equestria, Ahora los elementos de han ido, Discord fácilmente podría volver a ejercer caos, No lo hizo por Fluttershy, y si ahora el está enamorado, tiene sentimientos mucho mas fuertes hacia a ella, Imagínate si Fluttershy rechaza el amor de Discord".

Luna abrió los ojos como platos.

"Tienes razón, Si Fluttershy lo rechaza, el ya no tendrá nada, y volverá el viejo Discord"

"Al menos…. ¿Y si Fluttershy está enamorada de el?" Dijo Celestia.

"¿Tú crees que eso es posible?"

" En las oportunidades que tuve de pasar el tiempo con Fluttershy, He aprendido mucho sobre ella, Además de ser el elemento de la bondad, estoy completamente segura de que Fluttershy no lo juzgara por la apariencia, y si Fluttershy dice que Discord ha cambiado, Hay muchas posibilidades" Dijo Celestia.

"¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con él?"

"Creo que no sería una buena idea, Dejaremos las cosas así como están"

"Está bien, Buenas noches Tia" Dijo Luna retirándose de la habitación.

"Buenas noches… Lulu" Dijo Celestia sonriendo.

* * *

Discord sintió los rayos de sol en la cara, Abrió un ojo, y noto que Fluttershy sigue allí.

"Ella sigue aquí" Pensó Discord Sonriendo.

Se veía tan hermosa dormida, El definitivamente quería aprovechar este momento, Se acorruco y envolvió su cola de serpiente alrededor de ella.

Se quedo un rato así con los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy se había despertado.

Fluttershy miro en donde estaba, Discord la estaba abrazando y tenía su cola envolviéndola, La pegaso se sonrojo a más no poder, Miro a Discord quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, Dormido, o al menos creía ella, Se acorruco en el pecho de Discord, El abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba despierta y sorprendido que la pegaso hiciera eso, Fluttershy no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que él estaba despierto, Discord le iba a desear los buenos días cuando paso algo inesperado, Fluttershy con una sonrisa Susurro:

"Te amo Discord"

* * *

**Awwww (?**

**¿Vieron el new cap de MLP?... YO NO ESPERABA QUE FLUTTER SE CONVIRTIERA EN FLUTTERBAT!... Fue hermoso... XDD**

**La razón de porque Rainbow esta tan a la defensiva es que ella obviamente no confía en Discord, y no le agrada la idea de que una de sus mejores amigas pase tiempo con él, ella solo quiere protegerla… no crean que Rainbow no me agrada.. X3... Me agradan todas las ponies.. incluso los villanos.. XDDD.**


End file.
